Collections
by CeCeLa
Summary: A collection of random and equally unrelated 'role playing' on Omegle. They range from just about every type of story you can imagine. I am not responsible from 'Stranger's' responses. I edited them as best I could but wanted them to stay as original as possible.
1. Are you terrified?

_**A/N: Okay, I couldn't sleep do I decided to get on Omegle for some RP time. Well, I liked this one so much that I thought I would start a collection of my RPs. That, and I'm a bit sick but it sucks because I still have to be in class at 9 am (it's currently almost 4 in the morning) and I can't sleep...and I'm repeating myself. So, the first of many (maybe) Omegle RPs. I am not responsible from 'Stranger's' responses. I edited them as best I could but wanted them to stay as original as possible. So, yeah. The 'You' are my replies for those who haven't used Omegle before. Okay, that's it.**_

* * *

**Title: Are you Terrified?**

**You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!**

**You both like hetalia.**

**Stranger:** "Mr. Braginsiky? It's Lili, I we talked on the phone…I would still like to work here." She knocked on the front door of his house having a backpack with her

**You:** "Mr. Braginsiky doesn't live here anymore," came the eerie voice on the other side of the sandalwood door. It pulled open with a creak, though the person remained hidden behind it. "Come inside child, I want to see your beautiful face up close. Muahahahahahaha"

**Stranger:** "I'm 18," she said and stepped inside.

**You:** ((Oh wow seriously, you really wanna do this? I was totally trolling but, I mean, we can! lol))

**Stranger:** [I wanna do this lol]

**You:** ((*shrugs* okay))

**You:** "18 you say? My, what a tiny thing you are." The door opened wider, to give the girl more room to come inside. Once she was in, the man closed it quietly behind her. "Please, come and have a seat. I'm so pleased you came all this way. Did you have to travel far?"

**Stranger:** "Ja, what is your name?" she sat down

**You:** The man waved off her question, walking around the couch so that he could go to the kitchen. "My name? Oh, all things in due time my little sunflower. Would you like a drink? Tea perhaps? Or do you prefer coffee or water?"

**Stranger:** "Water,"

**You:** He nodded and went into the kitchen fully. He fixed her some water, and tea for himself before placing both on a tray and carried it back to the living room. "Here," he handed it to her. "What kind of work were you going to do for Mr. Braginsiky?" The man sat down, a little too close to say that the sofa was large enough to fit at least three people.

**Stranger:** "Just as a maid." she said drinking her water.

**You:** A smile slowly crept on the man's face as he looked at her over his teacup. She really was a pretty little thing. "A maid you say? And…would you still like to have such a job?"

**Stranger:** "Um, ja, I would…" she looked up at the man. "What is your name?"

**You:** "Ah, so persistent. Well, if you must know a name, you can call me Nikolai. Just Nikolai." He sat is cup on the coffee table, gingerly crossing one leg over the other. In the process, his leg brushed against hers. "Oh, my apologizes." He smiled at her again.

**Stranger:** "It's okay, I don't really care." she finished the water and leaned back with her guard down.

**You:** Nikolai nodded. "You shouldn't be so trusting of strangers, Lili. Some are not as friendly as others."

**Stranger:** "I'm not trusting, I just don't care!" she sighed.

**You:** That made him chuckle and Nikolai leaned forward a bit. "So, you don't trust me? Ah, but you come into my home, alone, looking for this Braginsiky who is not here. I think that's very stupid of you. I could do anything to you."

**Stranger:** "I doubt you even would."

**You:** "Doubt me? Oh, little girl, you don't know me very well." Nikolai frowned at the look in her eye, sitting back so that they weren't so close. How presumptuous this one was. "Are you testing me?"

**Stranger:** "Sure," she said sarcastically, "I just don't care."

**You:** His frown deepened making his brows furrow together. "Did Ivan put you up to this?" Nikolai's voice was more serious now and he crossed his arms. Ivan was always testing him, teasing him with silly things like this. Well, he would show that overweight ogre. "Well, did he?"

**Stranger:** "Nein, I am just speaking my mind.

**You:** "I don't believe you." Nikolai quickly replied and stood to his feet. "I think he sent you here just to vex me." he hissed.

**Stranger:** "What does vex mean?"

**You:** "Oh for the love of…get up." Nikolai said but grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet. "I must say, I've never had someone to annoy me so much in such little time. Congratulations, Lili." He pulled her behind him toward the staircase. "Vex means to make someone feel annoyed, frustrated, or worried, especially with trivial matters."

**Stranger:** "Well, okay. Ivan did not send me! And that's all you need to know!"

**You:** "Of course, of course and I am a little milkmaid!" Nikolai stomped up the stairs, Lili in tow. "I swear, one of these days he will take me seriously. I mean, sure I'm not as good as he is but I try, damn it." He spoke more to himself than the girl being dragged behind him. When they reached the door he turned around to face her. "If, and I say if very loosely, I choose to believe Ivan didn't send you, who did? Or did you come yourself?"

**Stranger:** "I came myself."

**You:** "From where? You accent, it's different." He asked.

**Stranger:** "I'm from Liechtenstein."

**You:** "Small girl from such a small country. Very well, Lili from Liechtenstein, do you have family or did they all die some horrible way? Lord knows I've heard that before."

**Stranger:** "They all spit on me!"

**You:** Nikolai raised a lofty brow at her statement. "Well, that's...unfortunate. You seem a bit upset by that."

**Stranger:** "Ja, I am but they all were ass holes!"

**You:** He nodded again. "My, you are such a feisty little thing, eh? Tell me, have you ever feared someone before? Been terrified to the point you couldn't speak, move or think?"

**Stranger:** "Nein,"

**Stranger:** "Why do you ask?"

**You:** Now Nikolai smiled, a brood and toothy smile. "No matter, I was simply curious. You seem like such a strong girl I wanted to make sure. Please, I have something I wish to show you. Follow me now, won't you please." He started walking toward the door at the end of the hallway. "This way, little sunflower."

**Stranger:** She followed him, doing as told.

**You:** "I'm a collector, you see. I collect...priceless artifacts." Nikolai made small talk as they walked. "It will be your job to make sure they stay in their best condition. " When they reached the door, he pulled a long, thick key from his pocket and slid it into the keyhole to unlock the door. "Do you collect anything, Lili?"

**Stranger:** "Nein," she said waiting for him.

**You:** He chuckled again and turned the doorknob. The lights in the room where off but Nikolai turned them on so she could see. There were shelves, maybe three or four lining the walls that had all been painted red. A golden chandelier hanging from the ceiling lighted the room. But, there was a bed sitting in the middle, surrounded by the shelves that lined the walls. It was quite a luxurious looking room just for holding 'precious artifacts'. "Please," Nikolai gestured, "After you."

**Stranger:** "Okay? If I work for you this is my room?" she walked in.

**You:** Nikolai only laughed, closing the door behind them. "No dear, you can't sleep in here. That bed, you see, is apart of my collection." He stood by the door, and tugged at the button the sleeve of his buttoned down shirt. When it came loose, he rolled the sleeve until it was to his elbow, then he did the same to the other side. "Would you like to know why it is a precious artifact, Lili?"

**Stranger:** "Why?" she asked.

**You:** Once his sleeves were rolled, Nikolai slid both hands into his pockets and pushed himself away from the door. "Because, I use it to get what I have in these cases." He walked around her, toward one the shelves that had a glass covering. He pulled out a small wooden box and turned to face her. "Come, I'll show you one."

**Stranger:** "Ja?" she said walking to him and looking at the box

**You:** Nikolai opened the box revealing a ring. The ring was gold, with a huge emerald set in the middle. "This ring is priceless, you see, and it took a bit of work for me to get it." He took it out of its red velvet case and grabbed her hand. Being as gentle as possible, Nikolai slid the ring onto her finger. "Perfect fit, do you like it?" He asked, holding her hand in his.

**Stranger:** She nodded, "It's beautiful...It looks like the one my bruder sold when he was in poverty."

**You:** Nikolai hummed and, with her hand in his still, walked toward the bed. "Tell me about your brother. Was he cruel to you?"

**Stranger:** "Ja, he always beat me...and he did other things I don't want to talk of."

**You:** "Other things..." Nikolai inquired and eased her down until she was sitting. "Are you...ashamed of them? The other things that he did to you?"

**Stranger:** "J-Ja..."

**You:** "Do you hate him for it?" He asked, taking a seat next to her.

**Stranger:** "Ja," she nodded.

**You:** He nodded just the same. "Hate is such a strong word. I hated someone once...a woman." Nikolai confessed.

**Stranger:** "What was her name?"

**You:** "Natalia Arlovskaya." Nikolai nearly whispered the name. "I loved her so very much. But she...she did not see me the same." He looked up at Lili with those green eyes. My, did they sparkle just like the ring on her finger. "You have very beautiful eyes, Lili."

**Stranger:** She blushed, "Danke,"

**You:** "No, I mean it." Nikolai reached for her hand again, cradling it. "It matches the gem on this ring."

**Stranger:** "Thank you," she smiles, feeling loved for once in her life.

**You:** When she smiled, Nikolai gave her hand a little squeeze. Such a pretty smile. "I must confess something, Lili."

**Stranger:** Ja?" She listened.

**You:** "I happen to like pretty things." He admitted and brushed his thumb over her wrist. "Your smile is very pretty and so are your eyes."

**Stranger:** She blushed even deeper.

**You:** Nikolai took the opportunity to close the little distance between them. "Your smile is much more beautiful than Natalia's smile. She never smiled at me like you do, only Ivan. She always smiled at Ivan."

**Stranger:** "Well, your the first person I've smiled to."

**You:** "I like knowing that." Nikolai reached up and touched her face. Her skin was so soft, smooth and warm. "You seem like such a nice girl. Tell me, do you still not care?"

**Stranger:** "I care now," she still smiled.

**You:** Nikolai considered her answer for a few moments, holding her gaze while he did so. "Can I kiss you?" he finally asked. "Or would that bother you?"

**Stranger:** "Y-you can kiss me," she said a little happy, maybe falling in love.

**You:** Nikolai smiled and brushed his thumb over her lips. Oh so very soft, Carefully, he leaned in and pressed his own gently against hers. It was a short kiss, very chastened, with only their lips lightly touching each other's before he pulled away. "Another?"

**Stranger:** She nodded, enjoying the kiss.

**You:** He ran one hand up the length of her arm, the other still cradling her face, Nikolai leaned in again, this time pressing his lips a bit harder against hers. She tasted so sweet, like summer candy and he liked it very much. When the hand on her arm reached her shoulder, Nikolai gave her a little shove, leaning his body weight into her direction so that she would fall onto the bed.

**Stranger:** She fell back still kissing him, not wanting the spark to end.

**You:** Nikolai smirked at her willingness and took the opportunity to lean over her. Then leaned in and kissed her just as softly as she had done him. He coaxed her arms above her head, brushing his thumb over the pulse of her wrist. It was steady beat. He rather liked the way her back arched slightly when he rubbed his tongue over her lips. And hummed an encouragement to continue as he connected her wrist. Little kisses lined her cheeks and jaw, Nikolai made sure to puncture every one of them. He even kissed the length of her stretched arms. Ran his lips over the curve of her elbow; pushing himself up a bit further to get better access to the handcuffs he had hidden behind the bed. So it was with great care that he grabbed them and swiftly cuffed the woman who had enchanted him so and pulled back. "I must confess something else," Nikolai said, brushing his fingers over her cheek. "I admire your brother very much."

**Stranger:** "Why?" she asked a little confused and worried.

**You:** Nikolai smiled again and stood off the bed admiring the woman who now lay cuffed to it. "He seemed to also like pretty things, like you. If I may be so forward, you are very attractive, Lili. Men tend to get a bit crazy around attractive women."

**Stranger:** Her eyes widened.

**You:** "Oh, don't look so worried. I won't do you anything that your brother wouldn't do." Nikolai assured and walked to the shelves closes to them. He knelt down, opening the wooden door at the bottom. "I'm surprised, really. You never asked me how this bed helped me get the things I collect. I would have assumed you would be curious." He stood up straight, two pair of cuffs in his hands. "Or did you not care about that either?"

**Stranger:** "The thought never crossed my mind."

**You:** He nodded and walked to the edge of the bed. With great care he grabbed one foot. Sitting the cuffs down, Nikolai went about removing her shoes. "I told you, you shouldn't be so trusting of strangers." He tossed her shoe aside, straightened her leg and cuffed that foot to the bed before moving on to the other. "You never know who you may come across. This world is so very cold, harsh and cruel."

**Stranger:** Tears came to her eyes.

**You:** Nikolai tcked and walked around to the side of the bed. "Don't cry now. Your eyes are so very beautiful...so very beautiful." He leaned down and kissed her cheek, then the other. He kissed her forehead and nose before giving her a gentle peak on the lips. "I'm not a cruel man, really, I just have certain...desires, you see?"

**Stranger:** She stopped, "Like?"

**You:** Nikolai smiled then, wiping away one pesky lingering tear. "You'll see my little sunflower." He moved away from her again, going back into the cupboard at the bottom of the shelves. "Most people would find the things I like a bit unconventional." He stood up again, turning to her and walking back to bed. In his hand, a knife glistened from the chandelier light. "I don't care what people think, of course," he turned the blade flat and rubbed the cold still against her cheek. Oh, so very soft. "I know what I like and that's all that matters to me."

**Stranger:** "What do you like?" she was shaking.

**You:** "You eyes," Nikolai whispered, dragging the knife further down. "You lips," he brushed the steel against her pink lips, his own blue eyes twinkling at the sight. "Your skin. So very pretty." He dragged across her neck down to the top of her shirt. "Did I tell you that I like to collect pretty things?" With a flick of his writs, the blade of the knife cut into the fabric, creating a small split in her shirt.

**Stranger:** She started to cry, "Please don't hurt me!"

**You:** "Oh, dear girl," Nikolai ran the knife all the way down until he shirt was split in two. "Please don't mess up those eyes of yours with tears. Tears are so very ugly." Once the shirt was fully cut, he sat the knife next to her person. With great care, he went about unbuttoning his shirt and glanced at the woman on the bed. "Do you like this? Being tied up? Watching me undress? Because I'm enjoying seeing you like this. It's almost embarrassing how...'excited' I am after only a few minutes."

**Stranger:** She was speechless.

**You:** Nikolai laughed, loud and cheerfully when she offered no answer. He folded his shirt with care and sat it on the floor. "Don't be so shy, Lili. Surely this isn't your first time. You've seen your brother naked, I'm supposing. Look, I haven't even removed my pants yet. You can't see anything."

**Stranger:** "Yet..."

**You:** "True..." Nikolai said and climbed on the bed, but not without removing his shoes first. He straddled her hips and grabbed the knife, twirling it in his hands before rubbing the flat edge against his palm. "Natalia liked knives," he said, eyeing the stainless steel. "She kept one with her all the time, tucked..." he took the knife and tapped it against her thigh. "Right there." Nikolai eyes looked over the woman's now exposed stomach he and pushed the shirt halves out of the way to get a better view. "She didn't think I knew she kept them hidden in her stocking. But I did...I always did."

**Stranger:** "I-I don't like knives…they're unattractive."

**You:** Nikolai raised a brow and waved the knife a bit. "You don't...like them? Well, that's no good. I'm very fond of them, you see." He took the knife and laid it flat against her stomach. "I think they bring out best in people, would you agree." He slid the blade across the soft expanse, creating a trail of crimson as a small cut was made. "So very pretty..." he mumbled, leaned down and ran his tongue over it, catching almost every drop of blood.

**Stranger:** She cringes in the pain.

**You:** Nikolai grabbed her waist, sitting the knife aside for a moment. He trailed feathery light kisses along the cut he made than all the way up to her neck. A little moan rumbled in his throat as he felt her pulse against his lips. "Are you terrified, Lili? So terrified to the point you can't speak, move or think?"

**Stranger has disconnected.**


	2. Working Late: Part One

_A/N: For those who don't know, if you see a set of double parenthesis (()), that it means the authors are speaking to each other. Ookay, enjoy._

* * *

**Title: Working Late: Part One**

**You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!**

**You both like Hetalia.**

**Stranger:** Arthur walked the halls of the empty house before stopping at a window with a view of the ocean. It was late fall, today was like every other day, cold and rainy. He wanted to be wrapped in his lover's arms, held tight and close so he could be warmed up and feel safe. Though his love was at work, soon to return home, hopefully. They hadn't been getting home until later now, something about staying after to finish up a few things. Though Arthur was starting to suspect it was something a bit different, it wouldn't be the first time he was cheated on, but it would hurt all the same. Arthur was brought out of his daze by hearing the front door being pulled open, a small smile resting on his lips almost instantly as he pulled the blanket that was wrapped around him closer.

((Arthur x Anyone, I would prefer Alfred or Francis though. If you don't like that start I do have others, and if you don't like any of those just let me know and we can RP something else! Thank you for reading, love~))

**Stranger:** asdfghjkl;'

**You:** ((Lol I'm reading))

**Stranger:** ((okay))

**Stranger:** ((Thank you, love))

**You:** Alfred checked his hair for the third time. He checked to make sure his tie looked as if it had been wore down from a hard days work and that his shirt looked wrinkled from sitting at a desk. He checked his hair again and messed it up just a bit. If it looked too neat, than Arthur may suspect something. Satisfied, he opened the car door, using his suit jacket as an umbrella (Arthur said it would rain but he didn't listen) he ran toward the house. Well, so much for his hair, the rain took care of that. Quietly, Alfred put the key in the door and opened it. It was late. Arthur should be sleeping so if you could just make it... "Oh," Alfred stopped in his tracks, "You're still up?"

**Stranger:** Arthur spotted Alfred, his smile fading almost instantly at the question he was just asked. "You make it sound like you don't want to see me, love." He said quietly, his British accent lacing his words together quite nicely. It was late, and he was tired, but he wanted to say "hello" to Alfred once he had made it home. "Did you not want to see me?" He asked, pulling the blanket closer to himself as he looked up at the tall American with a slight frown.

**You:** Alfred thought for a moment. Was this a trick question? If he got it wrong, well, he's witnessed the extent of Arthur's fury. So, he did what always seemed to work; he laughed. "Why do you have to be so negative? I was just surprised, that's all." As if to proved this, Alfred walked up to Arthur, pulling the blanket tighter around the Brit's shoulders.

"You're much nicer in the mornings when you actually have sleep the nigh before, not that I didn't want to see you." He titled his head and peered into those emerald green eyes. Arthur had such nice eyes, which are one of things that caught Alfred's attention. He had a thing for nice eyes... But those eyes looked weary and sad, not something he was fond of seeing. So Alfred smiled his best smile to at least get Arthur to grin.

**Stranger:** Arthur kept his slight frown, not at all convinced by the answer he had just gotten or the comment either. He wanted to shrug Alfred away and tell him to sleep on the couch with his soaking wet clothes and all, but he was nicer than that and he would never have the guts to say that to Alfred. Arthur continued to hold the blanket tightly around him, that being the only comfort he had at the moment as he tried to keep from crying. This is the way it had been for the past few weeks and to be honest he was sick and tired of it. "Alfred, answer my question. Did you not want to see me this evening?" He asked with a bit of an edge to his voice, not letting his guard down once as he kept his eyes locked with the tall American's above him.

**You:** "Yes," Alfred said and when Arthur didn't seem convince he took a step back and stressed the words. "Yessss," He rubbed a hand through doused blond hair and turned to look at the stairs. "Hey, it's really late and we both seem a bit tired. How about we get some sleep, okay?" That and he was in desperate need of a shower. The rain served to wash him a bit but it was nothing compare to what soap and water could do. But if Arthur was peeved at his, than it might end up with him sleeping somewhere other than his bed.

Turning back to the man, he smiled weakly, "Thank you for waiting up for me. I'm here now so lets just go to bed."

**Stranger:** Arthur folded his arms over his chest, looking up at the American a moment longer before letting out a sigh of slight frustration. "Alfred, you'll be sleeping on the couch tonight and every night that you come home late." He said with an edge to his voice, maybe that would get Alfred coming home earlier, or at least trying to. He was almost positive that Alfred was sneaking out and fooling around with other people that may have been better than him. Even though he didn't know for sure it still hurt terribly badly that even the thought had crossed his mind more than once. "I'm not going to sleep with someone who has been sleeping with other people." He said before turning on his heel and starting to walk upstairs, pulling the blanket closer to himself, knowing that was the only comfort he would be receiving tonight.

**You:** "Art, what, wait." Alfred turned to watch Arthur and followed behind him. "Are we back at this again? Artie, I'm not sleeping with anyone, it's just, its work!" The brashness behind his voice let Alfred know that he was in trouble. He undid his tie as he followed behind the Brit. "I swear, things have just been busy and I work late. Okay, yeah, we had an office party and I had a drink or two. And I know, I know, drinking and driving but what was I supposed to do? Call you? I thought you were sleep!" He sighed wearily and started unbuttoning his shirt. "Artie come on, I'm tired and the couch hurts my back." Alfred whined.

**Stranger:** Arthur rolled his eyes as he continued to walk upstairs before turning down the hall and walking to their bedroom. Getting more and more upset with every word that left the American's mouth. "Alfred, be quiet! I'm done with all of your lies, alright? Go cry to someone else about how the couch hurts your back as well. Maybe if you'd gotten home a bit earlier you wouldn't have to be sleeping there tonight!" He said, his anger clearly visible by his accent getting thicker. Arthur looked along the American's form, his shirt unbuttoned and the tie gone was enough to make Arthur want to kiss him until he couldn't any longer but he had to avoid all of that.

**You:** Alfred huffed and slumped his shoulders. "So I'm a little late, I have to sleep on the couch for that?" He scratched his head and tried to think. Arthur was clearly furious; the question was how to make him happy or calm. Whichever came first, he wasn't picky at this point. "What do you want me to say, I'm sorry? Fine, I'm sorry for working, okay? I'm sorry for providing for the both us. So you can have your tea and millions of books you have. So yeah, I'm sorry." Probably wasn't the best response, however, the more Alfred talked the more upset he got.

He'd asked nicely but that didn't seem to work. Arthur was stubborn if anything and if he suspected that Alfred was up to no good, changing his mind was an infinite to one chance. But, Alfred wasn't in the mood; he really was tired. "I'm going to shower," he stated, a frown on his once cheerful features, "Maybe you'll calm down by then."

**Stranger:** Arthur looked along Alfred's form once again before walking in the room. "You'd be lucky if I talked to you tomorrow morning, wanker." He said before slamming the door, hoping it would've hit Alfred's face somewhere. He was furious at what Alfred had just told him, the Englishman used to have a job, but he had to quit because he was getting stressed out and sick too often. Alfred knew that, but he didn't seem to care now. Arthur walked around the room quietly, glaring at everything that was Alfred's in the room before sitting down on the bed with a huff. All he needed to do was calm down and get him in order; maybe he was overreacting over nothing. No. He was always the one that was right, especially when it came to situations like this. The Brit wasn't known to give in easily, so he wouldn't, and that was that.

**You:** Alfred wanted to retort but Arthur had already slammed the door in his face. He tossed his shirt and tie aside angrily not caring that it ended up in the corner in the hallway. He walked to the bathroom for a much-needed shower. Alfred needed time, he needed to think, to come up with a plausible excuse. Or make Arthur see how ridiculous those accusations were. Closing the door behind him, Alfred started the shower. Along with the hiss of hot water came a vibration his pocket and Alfred fished out his phone.

"Seriously?" he asked himself but answered nonetheless. "I told you not to call Me." he glanced at the door anxiously and moved closer to the shower to conceal his whisper. "I know, I just, Arthur's upset and this isn't a good time so..." Balancing the phone between his shoulder and ear, Alfred undid his belt buckle, followed by the fastening on his pants. "Okay…I'll text you after my shower." He hung up quickly, glanced at the door for good measure before removing the rest of his clothing and getting into the shower.

**Stranger:** Arthur ran a hand through his hair before getting up from his place on the bed and opening the door once again. After letting out a sigh he glanced at the bathroom door, hearing the shower running. He looked at the door a moment, getting slightly teary eyed before walking back downstairs and into the kitchen, the cold granite tiles freezing his feet almost as soon as he stepped onto them. "It'll be alright, things will get better and you'll figure out who he's seeing." He whispered to himself as he pulled out the teakettle and got down a mug. A tear rolled out onto his cheek at the thought of Alfred being with someone else, it broke his heart to know he wasn't good enough and that someone else was replacing him. What was he doing wrong anyway? Was he not nice enough? Or was it a matter of how he was in bed? Arthur shook his head slightly as he placed a tea bag into the cup, filling the kettle with water before setting it on the stove and turning a burner on. "That couldn't be it." He mumbled as he let another tear slide onto his cheek, not caring to wipe them away. His heart felt like it had just shattered and crumbled into a million pieces, he was going to cry if he needed to.

**You:** Alfred stood under the water for longer than he absolutely had to, long enough at least to be sure that Arthur's seething had cooled slightly and that he had a plan. Steam rose and filled the bathroom, stifling the air around him as he washed himself clean. Clean of the stresses from work and scent of his long day. When he was done, Alfred wrapped a towel around his waist and practically crept into the bedroom. Great, Arthur must have gone downstairs.

He dressed quickly, only in pajama pants, no shirt and toweled his hair until it lay flat despite being damp. He ventured downstairs, finding Arthur standing over the kettle. No surprise there. Alfred smiled and took the opportunity to wrap his arms around the Brit's waist. His own body still warm from the fresh shower.

"Are you still mad Mr. Grumpy?" Alfred teased and kissed the man behind the ear.

* * *

I've split it into two parts because this is one of my longer RPs. You will notice the replies get progressively longer as we go along. I tend to get a bit carried away with these things...


	3. Working Late: Part Two

Title: Working Late: Part Two

**Stranger:** Arthur didn't move, just kept his gaze on the kettle as he let tears fall from his eyes and drop onto the stove, making a quiet sizzling noise when one got to close to the burner. He didn't want Alfred to be touching him right now, but he didn't want to fight against it either. "I'm wonderful Alfred." He said in a whisper, lying right through his teeth and he was almost positive that the American would be able to tell he was lying, though you never know. The Englishman stood still in the other's hold, his body feeling weak and tired from being awake for this long, though he would stay up as long as he had to. Though all he really wanted to do was press himself against Alfred and cuddle up against his warm, bare chest, maybe even place a few kisses there. But that wasn't the case at all, he was sad most of all, and he didn't know what to do anymore.

**You:** Arthur didn't move and Alfred took advantage of it and kissed the man's neck. "So, that's a no? You're not mad anymore?" Well, that was a relief, now if he could just get Arthur to let him back in bed. "I love you Artie, tea, books and all. I'll take extra days off if you want to spend more time together. I know I haven't really been around much lately." He gave the man a gentle squeeze and nuzzled the Brit's blond locks. Arthur had such a unique natural scent, not really sweet, not spicy either; just an earthy masculine smell and Alfred inhaled it deeply. "You smell nice," he mumbled and tried his luck at dipping his fingers underneath the hem of Arthur's shirt.

**Stranger:** Arthur wanted to squirm away from Alfred and run back upstairs, locking the door behind him to their bedroom but he decided not to, staying in the American's hold. "Alfred..." He whispered once he felt the other's hand slip under his shirt, getting slightly flustered and more upset that it was there. His cheeks were still covered in tears, though they had stopped falling from his eyes. Once he would turn around, Alfred would notice the tears maybe feel bad, and maybe not. It didn't matter all too much to him anymore. He would be ready to leave by tomorrow if Alfred didn't pull his act together now. "Do you still love me, like you used to...? And please don't lie to me when I ask this, but have you been seeing anyone else, love?" He asked in a breathless whisper, trying not to cry again.

**You:** Arthur was never incredibly muscular, not like Alfred, but he wasn't scrawny either. Alfred liked the way his stomach was firm and flat but not completely ripped. His finger ventured further up, touching, exploring the expanse of his lover's chest. "I do love you," Alfred insisted and nipped at Arthur's ear. "You know that," he breathed into the man's ear as his fingers traveled southward. As for the other question, well he was hoping that his actions could serve as a distraction.

"Stopping worrying, I'm still here, with you, right?" Alfred reasoned and planted another kiss on the Arthur's neck. If it was affection the Englishman was missing, well, he could gladly oblige. Quality time? Well, Alfred could set some time aside to put Arthur's fears to rest. Something caught his eyes and Alfred pulled back just a little and eyed his pocket. He'd wisely turned his phone of silent, grateful that he'd thought of that seeing as someone was trying to contact him right then. They could wait for a little while until Arthur was calm.

**Stranger:** Arthur shivered slightly at all of Alfred's kisses and touches, right about now on any other day he would be putty in his hands, kissing back and running his fingers along the American's toned chest. But not today. It wasn't like that and he knew it wasn't going to be like that; he wouldn't give in so easily, even if that were what the American wanted. "Alfred, get away from me." He whispered as he stayed where he was at, getting slightly upset the Alfred was using him as a toy at the moment, neglecting to see that he was clearly upset and had been crying. The kettle started to whistle, making Arthur jump slightly before he picked it up and filled his cup, turning the stove off and setting the kettle back down on the burner. "I'll be out of here by tomorrow morning so you can make room for your new lover. Don't bother stopping me either, I've already got my mind made." He said as he watch the essences from the teabag bleed and stain the water in the cup. "I don't want to be here any longer than I have to anyway."

**You:** Alfred sighed, "Okay, fine, I give. Tell me what I have to do to make you believe me?" he asked wearily. How long was he going to be upset? Alfred didn't let go despite Arthur's clear instructions. "I mean, I told you that I loved and I do. I was at work; you can call in the morning if you don't believe me. You're overreacting. Come on, it's rainy like you like and we can cuddle or whatever you want to do. Just stop with the questions and accusing." His phone lit up again and Alfred mentally cursed at timing. He let go of Arthur for a second to retrieve his phone and deleted whatever messages was sent before reading them. What he'd told Arthur was true; he did still love him, very much. And he did still want to be with him, even when he was being difficult, like right now.

**Stranger:** Arthur shook his head, watching the tea bag stain the water awhile longer before turning around in Alfred's arms and pushing him away. "I'm done Alfred, all of the lying and the cheating. What do I have to do? Why don't you love me anymore? What drove you to doing this? But I'm the asshole here because I've managed to stay faithful throughout this entire relationship!" He said, his voice raising slightly as he looked up at the American, his accent becoming a bit thicker like it had earlier. A tear rolled down onto his cheek, following the same line that the other one's had. He felt so alone and empty, so lost and vulnerable. "I don't want to be here any longer if you're going to be seeing and fooling around with someone else. Am I not good enough in bed anymore? Because I won't let you constantly fuck me? I'm sorry!" He yelled, wanting to slap Alfred but holding back for now.

**You**: Alfred threw his arms up in defeat. "Fine, you want to be mad at me for nothing, fine. I'll sleep on the couch, if that'll make you happy." He backed away, turning toward the living room. "I told you that I loved but that wasn't enough. I offered to cuddle, I even asked what I could do to make it better." Alfred sat on the sofa covering his eyes with his hands. "You think I'm fucking someone else because you don't sleep with me everyday? Really Artie?" Alfred threw his phone on the table and stretched his legs. "So now I'm the bad guy?

**Stranger: **Arthur shook his head in disbelief, tired of hearing Alfred complaining about all the things that he had offered to do or how he wasn't in the wrong. Arthur grabbed his mug of tea and walked out to the living room, completely furious as he looked at the American sitting on the couch. "I can't believe you Alfred." He said as he walked over to the table and grabbed the other's phone, shoving it in his pocket. "You think this is my fault because I am the one who is freaking out about you cheating on me?!" He said as he shook his head again, setting his mug down on the table. "Alfred F. Jones. You have no idea how much I want to slap you across the face right now! You have no IDEA how hard I want to fucking hit you right now goddamn it you worthless piece of fucking shit!

**You**: Alfred stood up. "Give me my phone, Arthur," he demanded all smiles and cheeriness gone. He walked around the table, hand outstretched with full expectation that Arthur would comply. "I'm not arguing with you tonight, I'm going to bed. Give me my phone and drink your damn tea. I can't deal with you when you're like this." It was late; he was tired and at this point frankly just didn't care.

**Stranger**: Arthur shook his head slightly, a smirk forming onto his lips. "So this is where it's all at hmm? This is where it's all hidden?" He asked, not at all expecting an answer. Arthur knew he had no chance at getting away from Alfred, he was too small and Alfred would catch him without any problem. He felt his heart quicken slightly as he looked up at the American, his face loosing its smirk, knowing that Alfred was completely done with him at the moment. A quick idea ran through his head, and he knew if he didn't act on it quickly, he be caught and possibly slapped.

**You**: "Arthur, I'm serious, give me the damn phone." Alfred took another step forward. "There is nothing on it. What are you going to do, check my messages? Go ahead, check them, and see what you find. Then you'll realize ho paranoid you're being and-" The phone lit up and Alfred paused. Damn it. Damn it. Damn it, not now. It was one thing to lie, another thing altogether to lie and get caught. Of course, it could be anybody or anything that made the screen illuminate but Alfred couldn't take that chance. If he lunged for, that it might make him look guilty. If it was in fact who he thought, than he was caught anyway. For the briefest second there was a tightening in his chest at the thought of losing Arthur. At the end of it all, Alfred always found the Brit's arms the most comforting and safe. He enjoyed coming home and having Arthur there, reading or yelling at him about folding matching colored socks. But the moment was gone as soon as he remembered he was supposed to be angry. Maybe Arthur didn't notice the phone lit up? Maybe if Alfred just ignored it, Arthur would too.

**Stranger**: Arthur noticed the light on the screen, his heart shattering into a million pieces. "Alfred." He whispered as he looked at him a moment longer. Arthur had always loved to see his happy, cheery face whenever he walked though the door, his smile never seeming to fade. "You lied to me. Every I love you was just a show, something I craved to hear." He whispered, his eyes becoming lined with tears once again this evening. He took his chances and turned on his heel, running towards the stairs before tripping on the third step and falling against the hard steps with a huff. Arthur quickly got back up, not caring that his chest and legs hurt as he ran to their room, trying his hardest to get away from the person he loved the most.

**You**: He saw it. Alfred didn't need to know what was on his screen but judging by the look on Arthur's face, he could guess. "Wait, ah, damn it, Arthur, just hear me out for a second." Alfred reasoned as he followed close behind him once again.

"It's not what you think. Just calm down and let me explain." He tried his best to ease the man's conscience, saying whatever came to his mind. "It wasn't a show or an act or a lie or whatever. I do love you, seriously. Like, I mean, if you would just let me, we can talk about this."

He followed him all the way up to their room and prayed-actually prayed that Arthur didn't slam the door in his face. For safe measure, Alfred didn't dare venture all the way; he stayed a safe distance away, right at the entrance. "Artie...?" he asked, voice low as he peaked through the door.

**Stranger**: Arthur was done with all of this; he closed the door and locked it behind him, sitting against the door just for good measure. He let out a shaky sigh as he brought his knees up to his chest, he was heart broken. With a shaky and uneasy hand he pulled the phone out of his pocket, looking at the screen a moment, almost terrified what was waiting on the other side. Arthur blinked when the phone's screen lit up again, a name he didn't recognize on the screen with a message under it that he was sure was only meant for Alfred's eyes. He didn't want to believe any of this, just have it be a nightmare and he would wake up the next morning, though he knew that was too good to be true. Arthur tossed the phone aside, hugging his knees close to his chest as he let the tears spill on to his cheeks. A moment or two later he wasn't as upset and came to some sort of reasoning, unlocking the door before going to lay down on the bed. He felt useless. And that's all he was. Useless.

**You**: When the door slammed in his face, Alfred was hardly surprised. He deserved that and more possibly. In defeat or perhaps surrender or both, he placed his hands on either said of the doorway, resting his forehead on the wooden surface. Arthur was most likely crying and he hated himself for being the cause of such tears.

He loved Arthur, of course he did, that's not even a question at this point. Sometimes, Alfred wondered why the man even bothered to question him on such things. But sometimes... He doesn't have wandering eyes or a neglectful way of handling his lover, but he has needs that the Brit couldn't satisfy sometimes, and it's okay. Alfred doesn't love her he loves him.

Alfred sighed and closed his eyes. It was wrong, all of it was and he knew it. That's why he stopped months ago. When Arthur started pulling away from him in the subtlest way, Alfred didn't want to lose the best part of him. So he stopped, he resisted and said now, but God help him if she wasn't a temptress with how she moved. The way Arthur just couldn't, because even with silk hands, they aren't delicate like hers. As much as he loves the lean muscles and thin shoulders of his other lover, it's just not as tantalizing as full, round breasts. Alfred cherished Arthur's mind and ethics, but couldn't think of such things when his fingers where in sex up to his knuckles, reaching as far as fingers can go while she moaned. Arthur was nothing like her, nothing at all. Because he was an angel and she was just the devil.

At the sound of a click, Alfred lifted his head. When he heard footsteps, his hands hesitantly reached for the door handle. He doesn't go to his side of the bed because even Alfred knew he was undeserving of such a place. Instead he sat on the floor on Arthur's side, eyes downcast and playing with his fingers. He wanted to explain but didn't know what to say, and whatever he said so far only seemed to make things worse. So, he waited for Arthur to say something and took his chances at glancing at the Englishmen's face. Of course, Alfred knew Arthur had been crying but it was never a good feeling to actually see his face stained with tears.

**Stranger**: Arthur didn't know what to do; he didn't know what to say. He didn't want to do or say anything really, that would be too much for him to handle at the moment and he knew that, so he would just have to wait until he could find the right words. Though that's what he feared, not being able to find that words that explained how he felt. He wasn't even sure how he felt. All of his emotions seemed to be mushed together in a horrible way that made him sick. And he was positive he didn't like it.

It hurt to know that Alfred would go so far as to cheating on him. It would've been one thing if it was other male, but it was a female. Something that he could never be. Arthur wanted to make the American he loved as happy as possible; he wanted to be the light of Alfred's day. The one thing that could make him happier than anything, but that was stolen away now, by some woman. The Englishman knew he could never be as good as her, obviously, because that's why Alfred left him for her.

Arthur felt like a big part of him was just torn away and ripped to shreds before his eyes. It hurt. It really hurt. He felt like heaviness was rested on his shoulders again, because he knew that this was the end. It wouldn't be the same without Alfred, and his smile. But that was then and this is now. He felt like he could cry for days, maybe not eat and get even smaller than he already was. It didn't matter to him anymore. Nothing did. Because with out Alfred being that sunshine and that sparkle of his day he wasn't sure what he was going to do. He was lost, and it was scary.

Arthur cleared his throat, ready to speak to the one who he though hated him and didn't love him any longer. "Alfred. I'm sorry I can't be what she is. I'm sorry that I can't be the way she is, or do what she does for you, because I'm only me. I can't change the way I am, and I won't. So if I'm not good enough, or I can't be as wonderful as her. Just leave. You broke my heart this evening, and it hurt worse to know that it was with a female. Something you know I could never be. It hurts Alfred and I'm tired of feeling the pain. So if I can't be good enough, and I'm not enough for you anymore... Just go, and never turn back, because I won't be here anymore." He said in a whisper, though loud enough to let Alfred hear every word he was saying, a few tears lining his eyes before escaping and rolling down his soft cheeks.

**You**: Alfred listened and waited for Arthur to finish. He stayed silent even when the man was through, which was odd enough because Alfred loved to talk in general. But he wasn't stupid, or not as naive as people though, he knew when it was time to be silent and time to speak. Most of the time anyway.

"Don't leave, Arthur," he pleaded when he felt the time was right. "I don't want her. I don't want you to change either. I like you, as you, not...not you trying to be someone you're not." Alfred glanced up, Arthur was crying again and he frowned. He moved closer, shifting so that he was on his knees.

With hesitant hands, Alfred reached up and brushed some tears away. Arthur, by his nature, was moody in the best kind of way but sadness never suited his features. So he tried to wipe it away, which was the least he could do. "I know you love me, probably more than I love me and you've loved through everything. So," Alfred brushed his fingers through Arthur's hair and inhaled sharply. Arthur wanted the truth, and so, he would give it.

"Her name's Francois," Alfred started, avoiding the Englishman's gaze. "She's a barista at my favorite coffee shop, you know, the one a block from my work. We talked, you know," he shrugged and glanced at everything except Arthur, "She was nice and it was just talk at first. We talked about you and how she came from France and just stuff for a few minutes while she made my coffee."

At this point, Alfred wasn't sure if this was helping or if Arthur was even still listening to him. In truth, he was too scared to look at the man to find out for sure. "Honest, Artie, it was nothing in the beginning and, I don't know, it just happened. I can't even tell you when or how or why. Francois just, she just," he tried to find the right words. Seduced, is what he wanted to say. Seduced him with blue eyes, whispering sweet nothings in French, wrapping her legs around his waist when he tried to leave. But that wasn't right because she wasn't always the one initiating things, she just got it started. She didn't make him pass by the coffee shop after work, just to see if she was working late. No, all of that Alfred did on his own.

**Stranger**: Arthur shook his head, listening to everything to Alfred had to say only made everything worse. He lay motionless on the bed, his eyes locked on the soft covers like they would somehow save him. "No Alfred." He whispered, his hands moving to rest against the soft sheets and blankets, leaving his small hand imprint against them. "That's where you're wrong." He said in a whisper once again, his voice becoming a bit shakier by the moment with his breathing becoming more uneven. "I don't love you like I used to. And I have a right." He said as he turned so he would be able see the American a bit better.

He looked like he'd been crying for hours on end, his cheeks stained with tears and his eyes puffy and red from crying so much. In all honesty, Arthur looked like a mess; he hadn't looked like this in awhile. "You were the one who cheated on me. With someone who is a million times better than me. Go be with her Alfred. If that's what you really want I won't stop you. Just know I'll always have feelings for you and I'll never be able to get over you. Ever. I'll still love you like we were still together and I'll envy that bitch to my hearts content. Though it'll never do anything because I won't be able to have you back." He whispered, moving his hand to reach out for Alfred but not wanting to touch him.

"I'll always be here to reach out for you and want you. I'll always be here to love you even if you don't love me back. I'll always be here. Though it'll never be the same, because I can't have you. And if I can't have you then you can't have me either. I won't let that happen. I won't let myself go so low as to let you have me when you don't love me." He said, moving his hand back and turning so his back was to the American once again.

"I won't let you touch me if I can't touch you. I won't let you love me if I can't love you back. I won't let you do anything with me, until you realize that I'm the only thing you need. The only thing that you've ever needed." He said in a loud enough voice for the other to hear, moving even further away from the American so he was on his side on the bed. The way Alfred smelled; it was never anything in particular, it would always change. One day it would be the wonderful smell of cologne and the next it would be of a McDonald's close to home. The sent he had left behind this time was coffee, and it was enough to make the Englishman cringe.

**You**: "You can have me, all of me as much as you want, Arthur." It's like whatever Alfred said didn't work, Arthur's mind was set. The Brit was right; he did have that right to be angry. And Alfred knew, at this point, sorry's just wouldn't do it. Arthur's heart had been shattered and trying to travel through the pieces was like fighting through a hurricane. A hurricane that he caused by being caught up in lace and sensual French words.

"I'll find a new coffee shop if you want me too," Alfred stood up in desperation. Arthur probably thought he was full of it. The Englishman didn't believe it when Alfred said that he loved him, not that he could complain, the man had good reason. Honestly, he really wanted to give Arthur everything that he deserved and that was a lot, but the bad took away the good. "I don't know what else to say..."

If Arthur really did want him to leave than Alfred would take it like a man and do just that. This conversation was going nowhere fast and he was sure that his lover had reached his end. Do they separate now? No, Alfred didn't want that, so he climbed into the bed and clung to man who clung to their sheets. Their sheets, it was theirs and he didn't want to lose that.

"Let me fix this." Alfred whispered into Arthur's back, burying his face into the softness of sheets, shirts and skin. "I can fix it. I can fix us."

**Technical error: Lost contact with server, and couldn't reach it after 3 tries. Sorry. :( Omegle understands if you hate it now, but Omegle still loves you.**

* * *

A/N: Damn you Omegle! Such cruel mistress, you are!


End file.
